1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game delivery server, a gaming system, and a controlling method for the game delivery server.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,077, US patent application publication No. 2005/0054448 and US patent application publication No. 2006/0035713 disclose gaming systems which use download technique of game programs via a network. In the gaming system, multiple types of games can be executed in a single gaming machine, and game contents executable on the gaming machine in the network can be changed.
In the above gaming system, game software is downloaded from a server to each of gaming machines, and the downloaded game software is executed on each gaming machine so that the game is played.
Therefore, such a gaming system is demanded that has new entertainment characteristics which can provide a gaming environment preferred by players.